


The Girl and the Dragon

by Mokyo



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: Morgan le Fay is determined to have her revenge by any means necessary.A chance encounter leads Morgan le Fay into having yet another child. This time, by the name of Hakuno. Trained her whole life by her mother, for one purpose and one purpose only:  make King Arthur fall in love with her, there's one problem with that however, the king is already married.Hakuno must navigate her family life, her mother's wishes, and Camelot, all while attempting to find a way to have Arthur love her in the same way, that she truly loves him.
Relationships: Kishinami Hakuno/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	The Girl and the Dragon

The sound of waves in the background, almost made her feel comfortable, safe, and protected. A faint thought in the back of her mind, almost convinced her that she could stay on the coast of Pen Rhionydd, with her children, and be relatively comfortable.

_Almost._

The sound of her front door opening, and the almost instantaneous sound her newest son, Mordred, crying, squashed any of those pleasant thoughts. 

“Mother!” A young man calls, his older brother, Ywain following closely behind, holding a body in his arms. 

Standing up, she quickly goes into the nearby room, grabbing the small child, Mordred, from his cot, holding him close. 

“What is the meaning of this, Gawain, Ywain?” The men's mother nearly hisses, her icy green eyes staring down the younger of the two, Gawain. 

“Forgive me, mother.” Gawain murmurs, with a slight bow. “Agravain, Gareth, and Gaheris have already gone ahead towards Camelot. I and Ywain were about to do the same, and we spotted this man, washed up on the shore. He was passed out, and we couldn’t simply leave him be.” 

Thankfully, Mordred’s cries of annoyance have calmed down for the most part, in the arms of his mother's embrace, allowing for Morgan to process what Gawain is telling her. 

“So, you bring him here?!” Morgan asks, her voice low enough not to wake up the man in Yawain’s arms, or Mordred. “He could be anyone, Gawain, you of all people should know better!”

“He doesn’t speak our language, mother,” Ywain said, his eyes darting away for a split second. “He was awake long enough to attempt to speak with us, we couldn’t understand a damn word he was saying.” 

“That’s a lie.” Gawain chimes in. “He could speak two or three words of our language, after all, he spoke words of thanks to us. Regardless, I do not think he’s a spy from Camelot. If anything, he’s just a foreigner.” 

“Which is peculiar enough,” Yawain whispers, bending down carefully sitting the man onto the ground.

“You two still aren’t answering my question, why bring him here?!” 

“He needs our help,” Gawain replies simply. “It’s not like you can’t defend yourself, mother. At most, you just would need to attend to him, until he wakes up, and then send him on his way.” 

….Yawain swears the temperature in the room dropped to freezing the moment Gawain uttered those words. 

“I won’t tolerate you disrespecting me, boy,” Morgan warns, standing up.

Peeking outside, Yawain can catch a glimpse of his lion, causally flopping onto the sand outside. 

There’s no way that he’ll get his lion to move anytime soon, is there? 

“I’ll stay here,” Yawain offers, smiling. “After all, I’m not as needed in Camelot, as our Sun Knight here. If anyone asks, Gawain can tell them, I’m dealing with family matters.” 

Which isn’t a lie, there is a strange man in their household now, and his mother all alone with a two-year-old. That’s almost a recipe for disaster.

“Ywain I-” Before Gawain can finish that thought, Yawain shoots him a look that tells him to please be quiet. 

“I’ll stay. So, you get going, Gawain.” Ywain orders, picking up the strange man easily. “I’ll let him rest in your bed in the meantime, Sir Gawain.” 

“I thank you, Ywain. I will tell the king, of your kind deed.” The Sun Knight promises, earning a groan from the older brother. 

“Yeah, yeah. Get out of here, before Aggy gets pissed off with you, for not showing up on time.” 

“I will be taking my leave then.” Gawain tells Morgan, “I will return as soon as I am able. Take care, mother.” 

With the sound of the door closing, Yawain comes back into the living room, stretching slightly. 

“Hey, think of it this way mother, if this guy turns out to be sketchy as fuck, the lion outside, can always maul him to death.” 

“Take your brother back into his room,” Morgan tells her son, ignoring his words. “And go into town when you’re done, and buy us enough food to last us through the day.” 

“Maybe I should’ve went back with Gawain…” Ywain mumbles, taking Mordred into his arms. “I guess I’m your resident babysitter now, until mommy says I can go back to being a knight.”

“Ywain!” 

“Sorry, sorry!” Ywain says with a smile on his face, “It was only a joke, mother, I swear.” 

Shortly after, Yawain promises to return quickly, earning a small nod from Morgan. 

With Morgan left to her own devices, now seems like a good time as any, to get a good look at the man who her sons have saved. If he’s truly a foreigner….then she has questions. 

Where is he from? What is he doing all the way out here in Britons? Does he have a family where he’s from? 

Making her way through her room, Morgan stops at her own room for a moment, listening to the sounds of a sleeping Mordred for a moment, before continuing onto the Gawain’s room. 

Entering the room, Morgan leaves the door slightly cracked, just in case Mordred begins crying for her again, as children do. She takes a few more steps towards him, getting a closer look. 

He’s handsome, that much even she can admit. 

Messy brunette hair cascades down to his shoulders, not a wrinkle on his face, truly he looks like a doll. 

Still….his attire is strange, like as if he is wearing a bathrobe, but that couldn’t be the case. 

“So mysterious…” Morgan finds herself saying out loud, her hand reaching out to touch his face. 

Such soft skin, like that of a feather. She can’t bring herself to pull away, she’s not even sure she wants to.

That is until the man in front of her begins to stir. 

As she watches his eyes open, Morgan takes note of the color of his eyes, as brown as the hair on his head. 

As he sits up, he looks around and says something in a language that Morgan has never heard of, much less understands. 

“You’re safe,” Morgan tells him, unsure that he can understand her. 

Those eyes of his light up instantly. 

“You a Saxon?” The man asks, his accent thick. 

“Briton.” 

A curse in that same language. 

“I’m far off from my destination then. I must have fallen from my ship.” He mutters, his brows furrowing. “Oh! My name is Haruki. If you have trouble pronouncing it, I won’t take offense. Most people here do.”

….What a talkative man. 

“My name is Morgan.” She says in return, “My boys seemed to have indeed found you washed up on the shore. Are you alright?” 

“Aside from a slight headache, I am doing fine.” Haruki states, sending a warm smile in the direction of Morgan. “Um, I’m afraid I don’t have much money to repay you for your kindness but…” 

Shaking her head, Morgan holds out her hand instead. “You do not owe me a thing. Let me find you something that you can wear instead.”

His eyes widen, as Haruki watches Morgan open up a chest in the corner of the room, rummaging around through it. 

“I should really be going…” 

“Go where? You were looking for the Saxons, correct? They are long gone, and you’re nowhere near them where you currently are. You may as well stay put here.” 

“I couldn’t intrude on your life, your husband-”

“Is dead. Most of my sons are knights for the king of this country. As of now, it is only myself, my youngest boy, and my oldest boy who is staying here for a short time.” 

“You seem young to be a mother.” Haruki points out, taking note of how beautiful she looks, her light blonde hair, her porcelain skin. In his mind, there’s no way a woman that could have kids old enough to be sent into battle, could still be this beautiful. 

“You are not the first one to say such things,” Morgan says, pulling out a shirt, and a pair of trousers. “And you? Do you have a family? Children of your own, in your home country?” 

“No. I come from the far east. I live as a merchant, selling items that you might find hard to believe the origin of, to whoever is willing to buy. Which is why I’ve picked up the art of learning so many languages, I serve as a translator for the people I’m in business with.”

Far East? She’s heard of such places before, in her studies at the nunnery. 

“Ah, that explains your attire then.” Morgan begins, handing off the clothes to Haruki. “Tell me, what are you in the business of selling? I am open-minded and hard to surprise.” 

Thinking for a moment, Haruki scoots over a bit to allow Morgan to sit next to him. “I sell items that were connected to our pantheon of gods and goddesses in my homeland. Say for instance, that they may have been an item of clothing that he or she wore when they were alive, I sell that. If there’s an item that contains magical energy passed down from a god, or goddess, I sell to those who might find them interesting.” 

How interesting. 

“Do you believe in magic, Haruki?” Morgan asks, her eyes refusing to look away from him. 

“Of course I do. If I didn’t believe in goddesses before, I do now, looking at you.” Haruki murmurs, heat rising to his cheeks. “A-Anyway, my family, for generations were keepers of a shrine to one of our goddesses, Amaterasu. Our family is said to have descended from a visage of her, named **Tamamo-no-Mae.** Some in my family claim to be able to use magic.”

Truly fascinating. Assuming he’s not lying to her, which she is pretty sure that he isn’t, after all, she could kill him at any point and time if she wanted to, then there is a possibility that he’s a fellow mage too. 

It’s an idea Morgan has thought of on and off, finding another mage to procreate with. Having Mordred carry out her revenge is all well and good, but well, he’s a boy. 

Imagine a female mage, someone that she could teach, and care for, and eventually send off to Camelot to seduce her brother, King Arthur. 

If that were to come to pass, and Camelot was brought down from the inside, a bloody war may not be needed in the end. 

….And there’s a mage in front of her right now. A handsome one at that. 

“Sorry, this probably sounds insane to you, I’ve heard that you’re people tend not to believe in magic.” 

Placing a hand on Haruki’s cheek, Morgan leans her face in closer to his. “No, not at all. I too can use the art of magecraft. We may not have as many gods or goddesses as in your country, but we do have the Fae, or Fair Folk.” 

Haruki’s heart nearly stops beating as her lips touch his, so soft and gentle, before he knows it’s his kisses her back, his hands going to her waist, Morgan smiling into their kiss. 

Truly, all men are the same, no matter the culture. 

* * *

“As was the natural order of things in that land, the goddess Amaterasu, married her brother, Tsukuyomi.” Even after all this time, no matter how many times her child before her, has heard this story, she still giggles at the pronunciation of those names. 

“Then, would you like to tell _me_ the story then, my sunshine?” Morgan teases the child before her, brushing her long brown locks, a trait she inherited from her father. “You’ve heard this story for ten years now, surely you’ve memorized it by now?”

“Mm! I can do that mommy!” Those brown eyes look up at her mother, before returning to the ground, to allow Morgan to continue to brush her hair. “When is Aggy, Yawain, Gawain, and everyone else coming home? I’m worried.” 

“Focus, Hakuno,” Morgan says, earning a sigh from the young girl. 

“Together, Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu ruled the land together, everyday, and every night.” As if to keep herself entertained, Hakuno counts the tiles on the hard floor, as she recounts the story that she’s heard since she was born. “They had children together, but Tsukuyomi lacked Amaterasu’s good q-qual-”

“Qualities.” Morgan corrects her, pressing a kiss to her head. 

“Yeah, that!” Hakuno exclaims. “Whatever goodness Tsukuyomi had, was merely a reflection of Amaterasu’s own goodness. In a short amount of time, Tsukuyomi revealed his true colors, by killing another goddess at a banquet. Amaterasu was so angry by his actions, that she banished him because of his actions. That’s why day and night are separated!” 

“Good girl.” Morgan praises. “I expect that same level of memorization, when it’s time for us to study magecraft together.”

“I love studying magic with you, mommy!” Hakuno promises. “You said the quicker I become the stronger, the quicker I can see King Arthur!” 

She did. Oh boy, was that a motivator. To be honest, she might be a quicker learner than she is…

Then again, Merlin isn’t here to make advances on her daughter, as he did with her, her main reason for learning as much as could so quickly, when she was a student under the mage.

“I still don’t understand why you want to meet him so badly, Hakuno.” An older boys voice says from the other side of the room.”He’s a deadbeat father, what makes you think he would fall in love with you?” 

“Mordred, stop!” Morgan orders. “We all have our worth here, Hakuno has her own role to play, just as you do.” 

“I would rather her not have to marry him, mom.” Mordred huffs. 

“He’s handsome…” Hakuno murmurs. 

“Leave your sister alone, Mordred.” Morgan orders. 

“It’s the truth!” Mordred spits back. “Whatever, I’m gonna go wait on Agravain to show up.” 

“Did I say something to upset him?” Hakuno asks, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“Come here,” Morgan says, helping Hakuno to stand up. “You are a beautiful girl. In six years, you will be even more beautiful than you are now. I’m sure that King Arthur will fall for you the moment he sees you.” 

“You think so?” Hakuno asks, tears forming in her eyes. 

“I know so. Now, wipe your eyes, it’s no good for a magician to be crying.” 

Nodding her head, Hakuno wipes her face with the sleeve of her t-shirt. 

“I am proud of you. I will always be proud of you. I’m sure your father would be proud of you as well.” Take her daughter by the hand she leads her to a nearby table. 

“Now, are you ready to learn about potions, how to make them, and what use they are to mages like you and me?” 

“I want to be a strong mage like you, mommy. I’m ready to learn.” Hakuno says, with utter conviction in her small voice. 

“I love you, Hakuno. Never forget that.”

Between Mordred, and Hakuno, her revenge is almost completely assured.


End file.
